


Мальчики Пеппер

by TaruKontio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaruKontio/pseuds/TaruKontio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>У Пеппер есть последняя ночь, чтобы повеселиться со своими мальчиками.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мальчики Пеппер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pepper's Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479924) by [BeamsnBows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows). 



> У Пеппер есть последняя ночь, чтобы повеселиться со своими мальчиками.

Она что-то говорит ему на ухо, но сконцентрироваться на словах не получается. Всё внимание – на её руке, скользящей вверх-вниз по его животу, с каждым разом спускающейся чуть ниже к члену. Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя движение пальцев внутри себя, от которого по позвоночнику поднимается волна тепла. Он изо всех сил пытается сдержаться и не податься навстречу этим пальцам, пальцам Стива, но тело его предаёт и подбрасывает бёдра вверх.

– Смотри на меня, Тони, – говорит Пеппер.

Она прикусывает его губы, привлекая внимание.

– Тони, не закрывай глаза, – повелительно говорит она, хотя Тони уже подчинился и смотрит на неё. – Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, как тебя заполняют изнутри. Как Стив входит в тебя в первый раз. Он заполнит тебя целиком, совсем как ты заполнял меня и, Тони, тебе это понравится.

Она целует его и отодвигается, чтобы проверить, крепко ли он привязан. Стив не отрывает от него взгляда, улыбается и снова поворачивает пальцы.

Вот что получаешь, если соглашаешься  
на всё, думает он. Сегодня они со Стивом – мальчики Пеп, в последний раз. Она счастлива с Хэппи, а Стив хочет его только для себя. Так почему бы не оторваться напоследок. И – о, да, – это ещё какой отрыв. Пеппер садится на него верхом, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, и он чувствует, какая она влажная, – чёрт, если бы только руки не были связаны! Она тянется дальше и кладёт в его руку маленький пульт управления, а он не может удержаться и вытягивает шею, чтобы поймать губами её сосок.

Она стонет и впивается ему в шею, а он улыбается, не отрывая губ от возбуждённого соска. Её ногти вонзаются глубже каждый раз, когда он всасывает кожу. Он так сконцентрирован на Пеппер, что почти не замечает, как Стив добавляет ещё один палец, – саднящее чувство становится приятным. Пеппер судорожно вздыхает и сжимает пальцы на шее Тони, – Стив принялся и за неё. Он ведёт пальцами вверх по нежной коже бедра и касается клитора.

Тони втягивает губами сосок, и она издаёт тот мяукающий звук, который ему так нравится.

– Хватит, теперь очередь Тони, – она слезает с него и опирается спиной об изножье кровати, широко расставив вытянутые ноги.

– Стив, – говорит она, и он быстро передаёт ей вибратор, а потом наклоняется и целует Тони. Услышав стон Пеппер, они прерывают поцелуй и оборачиваются. Она беззастенчиво смотрит на них, глубже вводя игрушку.

Закончив, она возбуждённо улыбается и кивает Тони. Вибратор приходит в действие, и она дёргает бёдрами, сжимая их. Тони слышит слабое жужжание прибора, и от этого его и без того истекающий член подёргивается. 

– Стив, – снова говорит она прерывающимся голосом, и это разбивает оцепенение. Стив натягивает презерватив, смазывает член любрикантом, придвигается ближе, и Тони стонет, чувствуя, как головка упирается в тугое отверстие.

Первый толчок вызывает странные ощущения, анус сокращается вокруг головки члена. Следующие пара дюймов обжигают, но Стив смягчает это, обхватив его член ладонью и поцеловав-прикусив ключицу. Боже, Пеп была права: он полон, его заполняют ещё сильнее, и это охуенно. Он двигается навстречу Стиву, ещё пара дюймов – и их бёдра соприкасаются.

– Ну же, Стив, шевелись, – Тони кажется, что голос Пеппер чересчур спокоен. Он снова нажимает на кнопку, и вибрация ускоряется, – именно так, как она любит.

Она стонет, но он почти не слышит из-за шума в ушах, – Стив начал двигаться. Он всё ускоряется и ускоряется, задевая простату Тони при каждом толчке. Рука на члене Тони тоже ускоряется, двигаясь в ритм с бёдрами Стива. Он опять закрывает глаза, просто не может держать их открытыми. Вспоминает о пульте в руке и снова нажимает на кнопку, зная, что больше она не выдержит. Внезапно по телу прокатывается волна оргазма.

Тело Тони содрогается, он сильнее сжимает член Стива внутри себя, отчего тот стонет и сразу теряет ритм. Сквозь собственные судорожные вздохи он слышит стон кончающей Пеппер и позволяет вибратору поработать ещё чуть-чуть, прежде чем выключить. Стив всё ещё двигается, но он почти на грани, наклоняется, целует Тони и – всё. Сжав бёдра Тони своими, Стив кончает, его член пульсирует внутри.

Ещё какое-то время они просто лежат рядом, переводя дыхание. Первой оживает Пеппер, запускает руку в волосы Стива и тянет его к себе для поцелуя. Их губы размыкаются, и Стив шепчет «спасибо», мягко улыбается, потом поднимается и идёт в ванную. Она придвигается к Тони и начинает его развязывать.

– Спасибо, я отлично провела время. Приятно было называть вас, парни, моими собственными. Будь с ним помягче, Тони, – говорит она, а потом целует в щёку.

Когда Тони наконец умудряется сесть, она подхватывает лифчик и трусики. К двери она подходит уже полностью одетая. Перед тем, как взяться за дверную ручку, она поворачивается и дарит ему печальную улыбку.

Стив возвращается из ванной, держа одежду в руках. 

– Пеппер уже ушла?

– Да, её уже нет.

Но Тони понимает.

Она не ушла. Не совсем.


End file.
